After the Dawn
by Ms Shay X Pear
Summary: Harry Potter has defeated Voldemort. The wizarding world is finally at peace.  But one old enemy managed to survive the curse that should have killed her... and she has a few tricks up her sleeve. NC17 for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

They had saved her for last.

The only female among the fallen Death Eaters. The beautiful witch. Her long dark wavy hair fanned out around her head... and her midnight black robes a contrast to her fair skin. Her only color was the streak of scarlet blood on her cheek.

She looked like she was merely asleep… her lovely features more peaceful in death than they had ever been in life.

The tiny house elf reached out tentatively to touch her… as if worried the she would suddenly open her eyes. She flinched and pulled back at the shock of finding the woman's skin was warm. It shouldn't be warm still. Impossible… unless…

The elf's large bulbous eyes widened when she saw the witch's chest rise and fall almost imperceptibly. Slowly… she leaned in… wrapping her tiny fingers around the woman's wrist. A pulse beat under the pale skin… ragged… barely there… but unmistakably a pulse.

Bellatrix Lestrange was still alive.

…...

The morning after the battle Harry Potter awoke in his own bedroom at number 12 Grimmauld Place. He blinked… confused as to where he was. He hadn't slept in an actual bed in months.

Relief washed over him as he remembered why he was there. The war was over. Voldemort was dead.

It was hard to believe that his greatest enemy was finally defeated. After so long it was going to take time to adjust to how light his shoulders felt without the burden of being the chosen one.

He felt so comfortable… but the enticing smell of bacon was wafting up the stairs. He jumped out of bed and pulled on some clean clothes. His hair was its usual unruly self but he couldn't be bothered to make it lie flat. Not when his stomach was reminding him loudly how long it had been since he'd last eaten.

He walked briskly down the hallway. As he got to Phineas Nigellus's portrait the venerable old man appeared in it. "Potter! Excellent timing. I have news from the Order" he said in a rather sombre voice. "News?' Harry asked curiously. "Can it wait till after breakfast?" he added as his stomach rumbled audibly. "Afraid not. Minerva was most insistent. The Order has captured a Death Eater" he finished self importantly.

"What?" said Harry surprisedly, thoughts of breakfast forgotten momentarily. "But I thought all the surviving Death Eaters fled or gave themselves up when Voldemort was defeated?" he said confusedly.

"It would seem that one of the fallen Death Eater's… wasn't… quite… dead… only unconscious…" Phineas said, his tone that of someone who's about to say something they know the other person won't like.

"Which one?" Harry asked warily. He had an unpleasant feeling he knew who it was. Molly hadn't used the Avada Kedavra… and he had only seen her fall… not die…

"The one who killed my Grandson…" Phineas said with an edge of anger in his voice. "Bellatrix Lestrange" said Harry through gritted teeth.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The 1st thing Bellatrix Lestrange became aware of was stiff limbs and a hard surface underneath her.

With semi-consciousness came pain... a fierce throbbing pain that seemed to echo dully around the inside her skull.

She had no energy to do anything but groan softly as various bruises made their presence known.

As far as she could tell without opening her eyes she was lying on a stone floor with her wrists chained to the wall behind her. It wasn't the 1st time she had woken to find her wrists chained to something... but it was never a pleasant experience.

When rational thought started to assert itself it occurred to her that if experience was anything to go by she must have been unconscious. For quite a while judging by the acute stiffness in her limbs.

She tried to remember how she had got into this state but her faculties didn't stretch to memory just yet.

With considerable effort she managed to open one eye a crack. It was dark… which meant it was either night or she was underground. Probably the later she thought as she inched the other eye open enough to get a glimpse of her surroundings.

Déjà vu washed over her as she saw the small stone-walled room. With sight cave smell… a dank, strangely familiar odor that told her she was underground. With a start she realized she was at Hogwarts… in the dungeons. What was she doing there?

Vague images... memories... flashed through her mind. A battle at Hogwarts... a flash of green as her neice's body sailed through the air... her sister bending over the lifeless figure of Harry Potter... a triumphant procession through the forest... her wand flashing as she duelled three at once... her own laughter as a red headed witch sent curse after curse at her... and the shock when one hit.

Shock went through her again as she remembered what had happened. Remembered that that bitch Molly Weasley had hit her with a curse that should have killed her. How was it she was still alive?

And another thing... Potter was dead... she had seen him die... her own sister had pronounced him dead. They had won. So why was she in a squalid cell in the dungeons... chained up in the very chains Filch had so often threatened to suspend her from the ceiling with?

Suspicion crept up upon her as she remembered some rather important things about Harry's death. That it had been her sister, Narcissa Malfoy the Dark Lord had sent to check if he was alive. That her sister had been anxious to get up to the castle to find about what had happened to her son. And that Narcissa was not a Death Eater. She had no formal tie to the Dark Lord. A wizard who... in all honesty... had been less than kind to her family after Lucius's failure.

Bella grimaced. Not just from pain... but from the unpleasant direction her thoughts were taking. If Potter was alive... if he had somehow defeated the Dark Lord... if they had... lost... her current predicament would make a certain amount of sense.

But how could Harry Potter have defeated the Dark Lord... Heir of Salazar Slytherin... the greatest sorcerer the world had ever seen? The wizard who had managed to conquer death itself?

She of all of his followers had been entrusted... not only with his secret... but with one seventh of his soul. She had guarded it faithfully... placing it in her own vault at Gringotts.

Suddenly she felt as if she had been doused in icy water. Gringotts. The place Potter and his friends had broken into... to steal the cup... from her vault. Why would he do that unless he knew what it was? And why had he broken into Hogwarts. He must have known it was the most dangerous place for him to go. But if he knew Voldemort had hidden a Horcrux in the castle...

If what she suspected was true... the Dark Lord was... and it was... at least partially... her fault. No... No. She would not even think it.

She rolled slowly onto her front... groaning at the pain and effort it cost her.

After a rest and a bit of effort she was able to sit up with her back against the wall. The stiffness and lethargy had abated to a tolerable degree... which left her with nothing but her own thoughts to focus on. That and her disheveled state. _I would kill for a hot shower and some clean clothes _she thought miserably to herself. She had to smile though when she realized the irony of that thought.

Whether it was minutes of hours that passed while she sat there she had no way of knowing. Just as she was wondering when someone would think to check if she had awoken she heard footsteps in the hallway. She could hear the heavy bolts being drawn.

The door opened... revealing the very last person she expected. Harry Potter.

Shock was clear on her lovely features as she saw who it was. For a moment raw grief flashed over her face as she realized that he was alive then the Dark Lord was dead. Then her usual expression of haughty disdain settled back over her features.

"I thought you were dead. How disappointing" she drawled. "Just what I was about to say" he said disdainfully. "Molly be will terribly disappointed she didn't manage to kill you" he finished.

"I'm sure she'll get over it" Bella said dryly. "I'm guessing since you're alive… the Dark Lord…" she went on, trying to keep a trace of desperation out of her voice. "Is dead?" he said coldly. "Afraid so" he finished.

Cold despair washed over her… but she managed to keep most of it off her face. He could see in her eyes though how much of a blow it was to her.

"And what… are you planning to do with me?" she asked, making it sound ever so slightly suggestive.

"I believe you're going to have a trial in a weeks time. After that… well I'm sure the Dementors will be happy to have you back" he said coolly.

"If it's all decided… what are you doing here Potter? I doubt you just came for a chat" she said in a silky, mocking voice. "I just came to see for myself whether you were alive. I think I've satisfied myself on that point…" he said.

A grin spread over her face and she leaned forward slightly. "Have you now…" she purred.

The sly, rather lascivious expression on her face made him rather uncomfortable. _It wouldn't do if she wasn't so gorgeous _a little voice inside his head said.

And a very small unbiased part of him had to admit that even in her current disheveled state she was still beautiful. More so than any other witch he had ever seen.

But he wouldn't let himself think of her that way. This was the woman who killed Remus… Tonks… Dobby… Sirius. If anyone deserved to rot in Azkaban it was her.

He pushed away thoughts of her beauty and gave her his best derisive look. "You could use some soap and water" he said haughtily, fighting off a mental image of her naked. "And some new clothes. I'll get Draco to bring you some" he finished.

She grinned. He really was being very nice to someone he loathed. And maybe her nephew would a bit more forthcoming about what had happened while she was unconscious.

He turned to go. "You wouldn't… chain my hands in front of me rather than behind would you?" she asked almost sweetly. He turned back around and shot her a withering glance. She pouted.

He sighed and walked over to her as a smug grin slid back over her face.

Harry used his wand to unlock one while keeping the other chained.

He brought her wrists to the front… trying ignore how smooth and soft her skin was… and the fact he had an excellent view down the front of her robes. _Damn her_ he thought to himself.

"Thanks ickle Potter" she purred as he got back to his feet, her dark eyes glittering wickedly. "Screw you" he snapped.

"Is that an offer?" she purred. "Absolutely not" he said in almost a growl…walking through the door and slamming it behind him.

Her high mocking laughter followed him down the hallway as he walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was only a few days later that Harry Potter walked down the hallway towards Bellatrix Lestrange's cell and saw Draco Malfoy leaving it.

His pale blonde hair was uncharacteristically messy and he was wearing a rather flustered expression. Harry wondered what she'd been saying or doing to make him look so nervous. He supposed he couldn't blame him. If she was his aunt he'd probably be scared of her too.

Draco gave him a nod and a half-smile as they passed each other.

He reached the door. The heavy bolts across it were not quite in the right place... as if they had been replaced in a hurry. The door creaked as he opened it.

The first thing he noticed was that the cell was rather more clean than it had been before. There was now a tiny camp-bed against one wall. A bucket of water and sponge sat in a corner... and a plate with scraps of what looked suspiciously like leftovers from breakfast was lying on a tray on the floor.

Bella was sitting on the bed, looking considerably more groomed than the last time he had seen her. Her long dark hair hung in soft waves down her back. Without the dirt and blood that had been on her face he could see a long scratch on her cheek. She looked younger without makeup. Her skin hardly needed it.

Her wrists were no longer chained. Instead there was a long slender silver chain around her ankle.

She was wearing a long black v-neck dress with that he guessed was her own. It certainly fit her well he thought as he dragged his eyes away from the smooth skin bared by the neckline of the dress. A grin curved her lips as she caught him staring at her cleavage.

"If it isn't 'the boy who lived" she said mockingly. "To what do I owe this dubious pleasure?" she continued silkily. "I thought you should know that because of mass revolt at Azkaban your trial has been delayed indefinitely" he said matter-if-factly. "Mass revolt?" she asked curiously. "Yes. It would seem that after serving Voldemort the Dementors are no longer content with guard duty" he replied. Distaste clear in this voice. An 'ahhh' look came over Bella's face.

"Which means... for the time being... you're stuck here" he said smugly.

"That's it? This place is the Ritz compared to Azkaban" she said dryly. "You came all this way to tell me that?" she continued incredulously, raising one eyebrow. Her grin widened at the slightly embarrassed look on his face.

She took a step towards him. "I don't think that's the only reason you're here..." she purred. "Why else would I be here" he said uncomfortably. "You tell me..." she said, moving forward so she was only a body's-width in front of him.

"I wanted to keep an eye on you. To make sure you weren't being treated too kindly... and that you weren't able to escape" he said truthfully. She chuckled, the high crazy sound sending a shiver down his spine. "How am I supposed to get out of this?" she said, holding out her ankle with the chain on it. "I don't know..." he said skeptically, trying not to stare at her slender, shapely leg. "But you are a powerful witch. Forgive me for not wanting to take any chances..." he finished.

"No you wouldn't want that..." she purred. "But I still don't think thats the whole reason you came..." she whispered, leaning in so her lips were inches from his ear. "I don't know what your talking about..." he said hesitantly.

"I may not be as accomplished as leglimens as I am an occlumens... but I still know when I'm being lied to" she purred... mouth still by his ear.

A shiver of something like anticipation went up his spine as she reached up to touch the side of his face.

"You know what I'm thinking?" he said in almost a whisper. "Sometimes..." she purred, stroking the side of his face. "Like now... your thinking... how much... you'd like... to kiss me..." she whispered huskily... leaning in. And her sweet dark scent was surrounding him... and he was leaning in too... and her lips were inches from his...

"Auntie... I forgot my..." said Draco as he came through the door, stopping dead when he saw them. They quickly pulled back... Harry looking sheepish and Bella looking thoroughly unruffled. Harry could have sworn he saw something like jealousy flash over his long-time rival's pale pointed face.

"Am I interrupting something?" Draco asked, voice carefully even. Harry said "No" at the same time Bella said "Obviously." Draco's blue eyes narrowed ever so slightly as he looked from one to the other.

"I should go" said Harry diplomatically as Bella smirked at Draco and he looked coldly at her. "But you just got here…" she purred.

"I'll show myself out" Harry said dryly.

As he left the room he couldn't help wondering how he had managed to get so close to kissing her… and whether fear was the only thing… Draco felt for his Auntie Bella.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After three days of avoiding Bella after his embarrassing display of jealousy Draco guessed it was about time to go and see her.

His mother had graciously taken over the duty of looking after her sister and hadn't even questioned why he was so keen to stay away from her.

However she had started dropping hints that it was about time he started visiting his aunt again. And he reasoned that while he was living in her house he should at least try to keep his mother happy.

So he had loaded up a large basket with food and a few items his mother had given him. Basket on his arm he returned to Hogwarts… feeling a bit like Red Riding Hood off to see the Big Bad Wolf.

In his trepidation he almost went to the wrong cell. Then he remembered what his mother had told him. That Bella had managed to sweet-talk her way to a bigger cell in a less damp and drafty part of the dungeons.

He reached the door and rapped on it smartly. "Who is it?" drifted Bella's voice from inside the room. "Its me Auntie" he said nervously. "Come in" she said in a husky purr.

The first thing he noticed when he opened the door was the amount of furniture Narcissa had managed to get the Order to let her put in the room. Furniture like a small but proper bed... a little table... a chair... a lamp... and an old fashioned metal bathtub.

A bathtub in which Bella was currently sitting... long dark curls piled up ontop of her head... the hot bubbly water barely covering her breasts. He couldn't help staring. The knowledge she was completely nude seemed to freeze him in place.

Her lips curved in a wicked smile as she saw his startled expression. _He looks like a deer caught in the... headlights_ she thought... her smile widening at her own pun.

"What an unexpected pleasure" she purred. "I was expecting my dear sister" she continued. "Surprise" he said weakly, keeping his eyes pointed away the tub. She leaned on the side on the bath, watching him as he walked over to the table and put the basket down on it.

"What have you got for me?" she said in that same husky purr, her tone ever-so-slightly suggestive. He almost blushed as vivid images of what he'd like to give her flashed through his mind.

He cleared his throat and he turned his attention to the basket. He didn't want her to see his face until he had it under control. The last thing he wanted was for her to see how much she getting to him. He knew her well enough to know if he reacted she would only tease him more.

"Pumpkin juice… butterbeer… " he said as he read the labels on the two bottles. "What… no firewhisky?" she said teasingly… a mock pout on her face. He gave her a deadpan look and she smirked.

"Bread…ham… chicken… butter…. cheese… some assorted fruit… pumpkin pasties… and I snuck in some chocolate frogs" he said conspiratorially. "What would I do without you" she said with a satisfied smile. He couldn't help smiling at that.

"Mother also sent a few things" he said, pointing to a little bag that was tucked in the side of the basket. He hadn't bothered to look in it. Girl stuff he imagined. Her smile widened when she saw the little package.

She sat back in the bath and picked up the sponge. He stared as she ran it over her shoulders and neck. She pushed her hair to one side and glanced over her shoulder at him. "I can't reach my back…" she purred; a wicked glint in her dark eyes.

He walked forward and reached out for the sponge like it was going to sting him. She looked smug as he started to run it over her back… trying not to think about how close he was to his wet, naked and completely desirable aunt.

And it didn't help that she kept peeking at him over her shoulder… clearly enjoying herself.

"Thanks… Draco…" she purred huskily.

"Be a dear and pass me that robe… would you?" she asked sweetly… gesturing to a short black silk robe on the bed.

He picked it up and carried it over to her, deliberately not looking at the water as most of the bubbles had gone.

She grinned at him and made a turn around gesture with her hand. He flushed slightly and faced the other way.

He couldn't help peeking over his shoulder as she stood up… getting a glimpse of a slender waist and small peachy ass as she slid the robe into place. He quickly looked away before she turned around,

She grinned as she stepped out the bath and slunk towards him.

"You're such a good boy aren't you" she purred, reaching up to ruffle his hair. She grinned lasciviously at him and leaned in so her lips were right by his ear.

His whole body was tense with her closeness… and anticipation of what she was going to do next. Her lips were parted… her breath warming his neck…

"Do say hi to your mother for me" she said smugly, reaching up and patting him on the cheek.

A combination of relief, disbelief and disappointment washed over him as she smiled and went to inspect the contents of the basket.

5 minutes later he was walking about from her cell… empty basket over his arm… wondering why of all the aunts' in the world… he had to get one as gorgeous and sadistic as her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Once again Harry Potter found himself at the door of Bellatrix Lestrange's cell. And once again he didn't know why.

Why did her dark eyes haunt him as he lay awake at night? Why did he fantasize about those eyes… looking up at him as her body writhed under his? And why did he keep coming back... even though he knew damn well he should stay away from her?

He paused at the door, his hand freezing an inch from the bolts that secured it. His desire to see her again battled with his knowledge that it was a bad idea. Last time he had been inches away from kissing her.

A curious mixture of anticipation and dread came over him as he undid the bolts and slid the door open.

Dread and anticipation turned to shock. There was no-one there.

It was definitely the right cell. He could see furniture… half eaten food… and several piles of clothes. But no Bella.

She couldn't have got out… it had still been locked… and she had no wand.

He jumped as a husky purr of a voice behind him said "Hello there."

A frown spread over his face as he looked over his shoulder to see Bella grinning mischievously at him. "Bella... you scared me" he said reproachfully.

"Awwww. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fwighten you" she said mockingly, starting to come closer. "I was beginning to think you weren't coming back. I missed you..." she purred, standing behind him and resting her chin on his shoulder.

"Why would you miss me. I'm your enemy. You hate me... remember?" he said rather sharply. Her closeness both unnerved and aroused him. And it was hard to think with her breathing down his neck

"'Whoever said I hated you? Do you hate me?" she purred… a mock pout on her lips. "Well... I..." he said, startled to realize he could no longer honestly say yes.

"You don't do you? You should do... after all I've done... but you don't. Why is that?" she asked.

"I don't know..." he said honestly. She was right. He should hate her. He had hated her… enough to use crucio on her. So what had changed?

"Well. Because I don't hate you... I'm going to tell you something" she whispered in his ear. "My niece and her pet werewolf? Not my work" she finished, walking around him. S

urprise came over his face at her words. Certainly he had never been told it was her who had killed them. But he assumed as she had been trying very hard to kill Tonks… that it had been her.

"What..." he said in a voice that clearly showed his shock and skepticism.

"I was just a little too late. Alecto and Amycus got to them before I did. A bit disappointing really. I'd rather wanted to do it myself..." he said irritatedly.

"You didn't kill Tonks? Or Lupin?" he said, voice a little less skeptical. "Sadly no" she said rather bitterly.

"And why should I believe _you_?" he snapped, saying 'you' like it was an insult."Believe me or not. I don't really care" she said haughtily.

"Even if it's true... you still killed Sirius" he said disdainfully. "That I can't deny... even though it was lucky fluke..." she sighed.

"A fluke" he asked, anger giving way to surprise. "Honestly Potter... do you know nothing about curses? Avada Kedavra is_ green_" she said in a 'no duh' tone.

The scene from the ministry flashed before his eyes. He could still remember it so vividly. Sirius laugh….Bella's wand flashing… the expression on Sirius's face as he fell backwards through the veil. But the curse… it hadn't been green. She hadn't aimed to kill.

"You're telling the truth…" he said disbelivingly. "I do that quite a lot… but people are always surprised" she said dryly.

He couldn't help an amused snort at that. She chuckled… a surprisingly pleasant sound that was much sweeter than her usual cackle.

"I always knew you had a sense of humor… somewhere" she purred teasingly, her smile mischievous. "I must admit… that's the first time I've laughed in a long time…" he admitted.

"Surely it must feel… good… to have won?" she said silkily. "To have many people admiring you… respecting you…" she said as she walked slowly towards him.

"A handsome boy like you. The girls must be lined up around the block…" she purred, a teasing edge to her voice.

"Dating opportunities have been rather thin on the ground lately" he said wryly.

"That… is such a shame…" she said in that same husky purr, winding her arms around his neck. "A young man should have fun… sow his wild oats" she purred. "And here's a secret… most girls dig the hero thing" she said teasingly.

"Not you though right?" he said wryly, acutely aware or how close she was… of her perfume tickling his nostrils. "Maybe not" she admitted. "But I happen to have a weakness for handsome young men…" she whispered.

His hands slid around her waist as if their own accord… pulling her closer… pressing her into him. Heat flooded through him at the press of her lips against his… drowning out ay thoughts that he shouldn't be doing this.

All he could think of was the silky smootness of her skin under his hands… the soft curves pressed against him… the fierce, hungry yet deliciously soft lips on his…

It was madness he knew… but a madness that felt so damn good there was no way he could not give into it. He'd never lusted after anyone like this. Never wanted anyone like this.

It was only when he realized she'd managed to propel him over to the bed… and remove his shirt and belt… that some form of sanity returned.

The realization that that unless he stopped this now they would very soon end up in that bed seemed to bring him to his senses.

And only the knowledge of the awful things she had done stopped him from throwing caution… and the rest of his clothing… to the wind. One of them had to be clear headed… and he if he stayed there any longer it wasn't gone to be him.

There was already a persistent throbbing in his pants that was demanding he do something about it.

Bewilderment and something like anger flashed over her lovely face as he pulled away.

"I can't" he said quickly. "Why not?" she pouted.

"I just can't…" he said… backing away and heading for the door.

He could feel her glare boring a hole in the back of his head as he left… feeling he should win a medal for self-restraint.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was the hour before midnight.

Harry Potter was lying awake in his bed at Number 12 Grimmauld Place… staring at the ceiling.

He couldn't stop thinking about what she had told him. That she hadn't killed Tonks or Remus. That the curse she had used on her cousin hadn't been Avada Kedavra.

Why did he even care that she hadn't committed those particular crimes when she had still done so many other terrible things? The torture of Neville's parents that had driven them to madness. The torture of Hermione. Torture and murder of many muggles. She had even tried to kill him. The knife throw that had killed Dobby had been meant for Harry.

Yes. He knew exactly what she was. And what she was capable of. Yet he still couldn't the memory of her mouth on his out of his head.

How twisted… how masochistic… for him to be in lust with Voldemort's right hand woman.

Even now he was dying to go back to her. Dying to finish what they had started… 5 days… or an eternity ago.

5 seemingly interminable days of fighting the burning desire to see her again.

More than once he had been on the point of going back… and had barely managed to stop himself.

He lay back with a sigh. He was damned if he did and damned if he didn't.

By that logic… he could reason it was better to be damned by doing. But that was a dangerous direction for his thoughts to be taking.

He could see he when he closed his eyes… the wicked curve of her lips… the long dark waves of hair… those large dark eyes…

Vivid images flashed through his mind. Images of long dark hair draped over his thighs… as soft lips enclosed his cock... of heavy-lidded eyes looking up at him… of black fabric sliding down to reveal smooth creamy skin…

Just the thought was enough to make his pulse race and his cock stir slightly under the covers.

The worst thing was that he knew he could have what he fantasized about. Could have but shouldn't.

And his resistance was wearing thin. He didn't think he could bear it any longer. He had to see her. Consequences be damned.

He slid out of bed and quickly pulled on the t-shirt and jeans he had been wearing earlier that day.

His wand went in his back pocket (despite Mad-Eye's many lectures on wand safety), the marauders map in the other pocket and the invisibility cloak in his jacket.

With that he turned on the spot and disappeared. After a moment of that familiar uncomfortable sensation of being squeezed through a tube he reappeared in the Shrieking Shack.

5 minutes later he was emerging from the Whomping Willow, covered by the invisibility cloak.

With the cloak to hide him from view and the map to warm him if anyone was coming… it was easy to reach the dungeons undetected.

Anticipation tightened his stomach as he drew closer to her cell.

He slid the bolts silently out of their places and pushed open the door. The room was dark. The only light was the faint moonlight drifting in from a window far above his head.

It illuminated the bed… and the witch asleep in it.

Bella was lying on her front, hands tucked under the pillow... long dark waves of hair spilling over her neck and pale bare shoulders. It half-obscured her lovely face… the features peaceful.

It felt strange to see her so calm… so vulnerable… so lacking the malevolence and seductive quality she exuded while awake.

The black sheets were rumpled… as if she'd tossed and turned for a while before falling asleep. They had slid down her body to pool at her waist, leaving her back and sides completely exposed.

From the amount of pale smooth skin showing it was clear she wasn't wearing anything under the sheet. Which didn't really surprise him… but did arouse him.

He took a few tentative steps towards her. It occurred to him it might not be the best idea to wake her up. Why had he assumed she'd be awake?

He crept forward… stopping when he was almost close enough to touch her. He froze as she stirred slightly in her sleep.

Her body tensed… a sound like a whimper coming from her throat. She twisted from side to side… making unintelligible sounds of pain. "No…" she muttered… "no…"

"Bella?" he whispered, unable to stand by and watch while she was clearly in the grips of an awful nightmare. Her body jerked and her shrieks got louder. Her repeated her name a bit louder, feeling a surge of pity for her.

"Please…" she muttered pleadingly. A word he had never thought he'd hear her say. "Please…" she said again before letting out another awful shriek.

"Bella!" he said in almost a yell.

This time she reacted… her eyes flying open. She shot up… whipping a blade out from under the pillow… and placing it at his throat.

The wild, fearful look on her face slowly smoothed as she got a look at him. "Harry?" she breathed, body still trembling. "Yes it's me…" he said, a trace of nervousness in his voice. She slowly lowered the knife.

He let out the breath he hadn't even realized he had been holding.

"Where did you get that?" he asked, jerking his head in the direction of the knife. "It was in a sheath on my thigh…" she said, voice still slightly shaky. "No one bothers to frisk you when they think your dead" she said with a half smile.

He couldn't help thinking that frisking her would be a fun job. Suddenly he realized that sitting up there was nothing her upper body. He couldn't help his eyes wandering down to take in her lovely curves.

She smiled lasciviously as she saw the look on his face. His expression was hungry, heated as he looked at her body.

"Was there something you were wanting?" she purred sweetly, a grin sliding over her face as he sat down beside her on the bed,. "Yes…" he breathed, eyes wandering back up to her face.

She leaned forward and whispered huskily in his ear "And what was that?"

Then her lips were trailing along the skin of his neck… her hands peeling off his jacket… sliding under his shirt to feel the bare skin underneath. He shuddered as she nipped him… not hard enough to break the skin.

His mouth found hers… kissing her deeply… hungrily… feeling desire coiling around the pit of his stomach as she kissed him back just as forcefully.

She stopped kissing him just long enough to tug his t-shirt over his head before claiming his lips again… molding her body to his.

Her groaned softly into her mouth as her hand slid between his legs … squeezing him gently through the rough fabric of his jeans. She pulled back… grinning wickedly at him as she continued to grope him. Her dark eyes glittered as she watched desire… lust… pleasure… flicker over his face.

A gasp left his lips when she slid her hand inside his pants, squeezing the firm flesh inside. Her grin widened to Cheshire-cat proportions when she felt him start to get hard under her hand.

She squeezed, kneaded and caressed till his eyes were rolling back in his head. With a wicked look she removed her hand from his pants.

For a moment he looked like he was going to ask her not to stop… but then she slid the covers off the rest of her body.

He stared as she slid of the bed and knelt at his feet. Seeing her naked… kneeling in front of him… made certain parts of his anatomy throb in anticipation.

She tugged his jeans slowly down his legs… running her tongue over her lips at the sight of the thick hard length of him.

When she had tossed his jeans aside she slowly got to her feet. He slid his hands around her waist and pulled her towards him.

She slid into his lap… straddling his thighs. Her arms snaked around his neck as she leaned in to kiss him again.

Her hands wandered up her body to cup her breasts, enjoying how full and firm they felt in his hands. A soft moan escaped her lips as he lightly stroked them. He teased the sensitive skin with his fingers until he wrung another moan from her lips.

She inched forward until there were mere inches between their bodies. It was sweet torture having her so close… smelling her sweet dark scent… feeling her soft curves pressed against him… knowing that one motion would cross that final bit of distance…

Then she raised her hips… and in one smooth motion… lowered herself onto his cock.

He groaned low in his throat as his body slid deep into hers… and he could hear her sigh of pleasure.

Her hands arms slid from around his neck. He felt her hands tighten around his shoulders as she started to move her hips.

Another groan escaped his lips… and another… as her body rode his… in long teasingly slow motions that seemed caress every inch of him.

He thrust his hips up to meet hers… and was rewarded by a deep groan from her lovely lips. There were so many delicious sensations it was hard to focus on one… and the sinful, blissful look on her face told him she was enjoying it every bit as much as he was.

Her head drooped back… eyes half closed… body arching against his as the rhythm of their bodies got faster.

His hands wound themselves tightly in the long dark hair that rippled down her back… using it as leverage to move his body faster and harder into hers.

And as hard as he pushed… she pushed back harder… meeting his every thrust…urging him on with moans and gasps and sweet dirty whispers in his ear.

Slender legs wrapped around his waist… pulling him even deeper into her… making both of them groan at the sensation.

The only sounds were the heavy sounds of their breathing… punctuated with soft gasps ad groans of pleasure. He was damn near senseless… damn near delirious with it. All he could focus on was her body on his… and how deliciously… exquisitely close he was.

But this wasn't how he waned to finish it…

He rolled her so she was on the bed… underneath him… his body still deep inside hers. Her legs unlocked from around his waist. He couldn't… wouldn't hold back… or be gentle… when he was this close. But she wasn't in the mood for gentle.

She writhed under him as his body pounded into hers… every thrust building up the pleasure till it was almost unbearable.

Her mouth was open in a silent scream as she came… body spasming around his until he came too… biting back a scream of his own… his whole body stiffening as he had his release.

He collapsed on the tangled sheets of the bed… heart pounding... breathing heavy in the aftermath.

When he could move he looked over her. She was lying back on the bed… her expression of that of a cat who has got the cream… and found it was every bit as tasty as she had hoped.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was the evening after Harry Potter had been to see his old enemy… and ended up in bed with her.

He hadn't been able to get her out of his head all day. Ginny had commented that he had seemed distracted. His insides had squirmed guiltily at that.

Now they were walking along the main road through Hogsmeade after having a drink at the Hogs Head. Though Aberforth had been his usual gruff self he had insisted their drinks were on the house.

Ginny frowned slightly as the serious expression on his face. He should be happy shouldn't he? They had won. And they could finally be together. No war… no interruptions… just them.

Hogwarts was restarting again in September… only a few months away… and they could do 7th Year together… pick up the pieces of their lives…

A smile broke over her face as she thought of a way she could take that serious look of his face. She put her hand in his. A genuine smile curved the corners of his mouth as he saw her happy expression… the long coppery hair blowing around her face… her green eyes bright… cheeks pink from the wind.

Not caring that anyone might be watching he pulled her to him and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. But even as he kissed her, smelling her fresh sweet scent… feeling her hair tickle his face as she kissed him back… he couldn't get another pair of lips out of his mind.

When they broke apart Ginny was looking at him with that look he remembered from the time she had kissed him in her room… when they were about to… before Ron interrupted…

Her smile widened at the look on his face. "Why don't we go back to Grimmauld Place…" she said in almost a whisper.

He held her hand tightly as they disappeared from Hogsmeade and re-appeared in the master bedroom of 12 Grimmauld Place. Both of their eyes went to the large 4-poster bed with its crimson coverlet.

And then her lips were on his… her arms around his neck… kissing him like she did that day at the Burrow… and it was bliss… but once again he couldn't help thinking of Bella's lips… soft… yet fierce and hungry on his.

His hands wandered down her back to rest on her waist as she pulled him closer… pressing her body against his. He couldn't help thinking of a different… curvier.. more womanly body.

She deftly undid his shirt, letting it fall to the floor.

Thoughts of Bella consumed him as they tumbled on the bed. He could taste Bella on his lips even as he kissed Ginny. He could remember vividly how she had looked… smelt… felt… the noises she had made…

Just the memory of what they had done made certain parts of his anatomy stand up and pay attention.

And then it was Bella… her lips on his skin… her curves pressed against him… her hands on his body… wandering down his torso to undo his belt…

"Bella..." he murmured softly. "What?" snapped a feminine voice.

His vision swam as Bella turned back into Ginny… who looked both hurt and severely annoyed. "What did you call me? She asked in a tone that reminded him forcibly of her mother.

"Uh…" he said, his brain unhelpfully blank. How could he explain saying someone else's name?

"Who the hell is Bella?" she said angrily. "Some girl you…" she started to say, voice trailing off as comprehension dawned on her face. "No. Not her…" ahe said aghast. "Not Bellatrix Lestrange…" she said in a shocked, disgusted voice. Backing away from him.

He said nothing but his shamefaced look confirmed her fears. It had been Bellatrix he'd been fantasizing about.

"I guess she's attractive… if you don't mind Voldemort's sloppy second she said derisively. For a moment anger flashed over his face… and he felt a strange urge to defend Bella.

"I have to go" she said coolly, getting up and rearranging her clothing. "I'm sorry" he said as she turned and went to open the door.

She looked over her shoulder, her expression saying that she understood, but it was going to be hard to forgive him. "I know" she said softly before walking through the door.

Hw sighed heavily, resting his head in his hands.

When he went to do his jeans back up a small piece of paper slipped out of the pocket and fluttered to the floor. He bent down, picked it up and unfolded it.

The ink was black on snowy parchment. The writing was unfamiliar… a fine, spidery hand that was unmistakably feminine. There was only one line.

'I know your thinking about me – B'

He crumpled it up and tossed it with undue force into the trash.

_Damn her_ he thought. _Damn her._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bellatrix was lying on bed reading a book when Harry entered her cell.

She was wearing a long sleeved black dress with a square neckline that showed a generous amount of cleavage.

A grin spread over her face as she looked up and saw him.

She snapped the book shut and tossed it carelessly on the bed beside her.

It was dark green. It was with some shock that he recognized Dumbledore's face on the cover.

"The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore? He said surprisedly, raising one eyebrow.

"What? I always read Rita Skeeter. We were friends back at school. In fact I helped her get a job at the Prophet" she said matter-of-factly.

"That figures" he said dryly. "I hope she cut you a cheque for all the headlines you made for her" he said dryly.

Bella snorted. "She should" she said with a cheeky grin.

"So... did you get my note?" she asked sweetly, dark eyes glittering mischievously. "Yes" he said peevishly. "And was I right?" she purred.

"No" he said stubbornly. "Liar" she said in a wicked, smug voice.

He didn't have to ask how she knew. She seemed to have an uncanny knack for knowing what he was thinking. He flushed slightly as he remembered saying her name… while he was with Ginny…

"I bet your little blood-traitor girlfriend doesn't know you slept with a notorious Death Eater..." she said wickedly. Even though he didn't want to rise to her bait he couldn't help getting rather peeved at her barbs.

"Personally I can't see what you see in her... I guess you must have a thing for ginger hair..." she said dismissively. His hands clenched into fists. He did not like her talking about Ginny that way. It felt wrong to even be talking about Ginny with Bella.

"Must be nice to have a real woman after having a little girl... or haven't you fucked her yet?" she said poisonously, smiling sadistically.

Rage flashed through him. Before he knew he was lunging at her… not even bothering with her wand. She was quicker though. As he came within arms reach she pulled the knife out of a sheath under her sleeve and held it once again to his throat.

"Temper temper" she purred. "If you don't calm down I might have to cut something off… and that" she continued, eyes flicking downwards, "would be a real shame" she finished smugly.

He considered going for his wand… but he knew she could easily do some damage with that knife… before he had got it out.

Not that he thought she would maim him… but you never knew with Bella. She could be just toying with him… but she might not be. And if he made her really mad there was no knowing what she'd do.

He did nothing, holding his hands up in a gesture of peace. "Good boy" she purred satisfiedly. "Now… while I've got you at my mercy… I think I'll have your wand…" she said with considerable relish.

He gave her a look that said 'no way in hell.' "You heard me Potter" she said firmly, eyes merciless. "Over my dead body… Lestrange" he growled.

Her eyes narrowed and the blade tip of the blade dug into his neck. A single drop of blood slid down his neck.

"If you insist" she said in a deadly voice. A tremor of fear went up his spine. He couldn't be sure she wouldn't carry out of threat. After all… she had already tried to kill him once. And the fact they had slept together didn't change anything.

He slid his hand in his back pocket and slowly withdrew his wand. Wicked delight spread over her face as he handed it to her.

Then she was pointing his own wand at him.

The last thing he heard was her yelling 'stupefy' before everything… went… dark.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Harry Potter was slumped at the desk in the master nedroom oft 12 Grimmauld Place.

His room was unusually messy as he never liked Kreacher to go into his room... and he hadn't bothered to clean it himself for several weeks.

The crimson bedcovers were rumpled... his possessions were scattered haphazardly around the room... and a thin layer on dust had settled on the windowsill.

The large mahogany desk was littered with quills... bottles of ink... pieces of of parchment with hastily scrawled out lines... several piles of books... clippings from several different magazines... all featuring the same witch. A witch with long dark waves of hair and a haughty, imperious gaze...

Spread out on the desk beside a half empty bottle of firewhisky was a rather crumpled copy of the Daily Prophet. His green eyes scanned one particular article... even though he had read it so many times the words no longer seemed to hold any meaning for him.

_Death Eater and notorious murderess Bellatrix Lestrange was thought to have died in the Battle of Hogwarts._

_However it has come to light that she not only survived... but has escaped the castle dungeons where she was being imprisoned and is currently at large._

_This reporter wonders why the Order of the Pheonix did not alert the Wizarding Community to the escape of such a dangerous fugitive. Only after there had been several sightings of the witch by reliable witnesses did the Order even admit she had survived._

_In a bizarre twist it would seem that none other than Harry Potter was the last to have seen her before her escape. Sources inside Hogwarts castle say he was found unconscious and wandless on the floor of her cell. It is supposed that she somehow managed to disarm Potter and stunned him with his own wand. All I can say is... what was Potter doing there in the first place? And how did she manage to disarm him? The circumstances are indeed... highly suspicious._

_Since the news of her escape just over a week ago Auror's have been working around the cloak to secure her capture. Despite several tip offs and numerous raids on buildings where she may have been hiding (in particular Malfoy Manor... home of her sister Narcissa Malfoy) they are no closer to finding her._

_Yesterday Kinsley Shacklebolt, recently elected Minister for Magic; issued a staement saying that they are putting all their efforts into to finding her and encouraging the Wizarding Community to remain vigilant. In his own words.. "Lestrange should be considered armed and highly dangerous. Anyone seeing her is not to approach her but but to contact the Auror office immediately." He also stated that when (or should it be if) Lestrange is captured she will be subjected to the Dementor's Kiss._

_No doubt a wise decision... considering how easily she slipped through their fingers._

_This reporter wonders if they will do any better at capturing her than they did when her cousin... Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban 5 years ago._

_If the ministry's track record for capturing escaped felons is any indication... Bellatrix Lestrange will elude capture for some time yet._

_- by Rita Skeeter_

He pushed the paper away sighing heavily. For what must have been the dozenth time guilt overcome him about his part in her escape. It was his fault. If not for him she wouldn't be out there somewhere. If she hurt someone... if she killed someone... it was his fault.

And yet... he couldn't help a shudder when he thought of the fate that awaited her if she were caught. To have her soul sucked out of her... to be left as a hollow shell... to have everything that made her Bella gone forever. Just the thought of made him feel sick to his stomach. No one deserved that... not even Bella. Especially not Bella...

He rested his head in his hands. It pounded hollowly from the firewhisky he had drank... and his thoughts were confused and fragmented. Particularly when it came to Bella. Part of him hated her... but the other part was longing to see her again. He couldn't even decide what he'd do if he did see Bella again... kiss her... or kill her.

Ginny had been by earlier. She had wrinkled her nose when she had smelled the whisky on his breath. Unlike Rita Skeeter Ginny was of the opinion that it wouldn't be long before they caught Bella. Harry had had to conceal the stab of pain he'd felt at the thought. It wouldn't have done for Ginny to realize the ambivalence of his feelings about Bella. Particularly as she had not yet quite forgiven him for saying her name.

He suppose he should be glad she hadn't asked him why he had been to see Bella... or why there were so many pictures of Bella on the desk...

She had tried to tidy his room up a bit but she had soon given up... abandoning the task with a very Molly-ish sigh. Her look of disapproval as she had got a good look at the dark shadow on his jaw... and the state of the clothes and hair had also been very Mrs Weasley-ish. She had hugged him warmly and told him firmly to take care of himself before she had left.

After she'd left he hadn't been able to stop himself comparing the two women. They were like day and night. Ginny was the day... bright, cheerful and shining... warming him by her very presence. And Bella was the night... dark, dangerous, mysterious... and seductive beyond measure.

He was drawn to both of them in different ways... but it was Bella that was consuming his thoughts he looked out in his window into the misty darkness.

Suddenly he saw something small and winged moving in the dark. He squinted as it came closer. It was a small owl... so black it very difficult to see against the almost starless sky.

It landed on the dusty windowsill and looked at him expectantly with his large amber eyes. It looked well cared for. It was plump (though not fat) and it's plumage was glossy. As he held out its leg he saw there was a note on it. Curiosity burned in him as he wondered who would be writing to him. No one he knew had a bird like that.

Suspicion dawned on him as he untied the note from the bird's leg. As he unrolled it his suspicions were confirmed by the spidery writing.

_- Harry_

_I wanted to thank you for your wand. It's working very well... much better indeed than I expected._

_It was clear that I couldn't stay very long at my sister's so I have been hiding out in the countryside. Obviously I can't tell you where exactly in case this letter is intercepted. My dear nephew has been sneaking me food (Damn Gopalblatts 3__rd__… or is it 5__th__ Law) so I have been quite comfortable. I'm sure you'll be happy to hear that. Hahaha._

_As I'm sure you've heard in the ... Daily Bullshit... I mean Daily Prophet I've been several steps ahead of the Aurors. My old friend hasn't been very flattering has she? Not that I expected anything else from her. She never says anything nice about anyone... as you well know._

_I've been very tempted to pay you a visit. I don't know about you but I keep getting very graphic flashbacks of that night you woke me up..._

_Hows the little girlfriend? Do send her mother my regards won't you?_

_- Bella_

_P.S The owl is called Hecate. I know you don't have one anymore... so you can keep her if you like_

He looked up at the owl. She hooted softly... watching him as if measuring him up. He reached out to stroke her glossy feathers. She gave him what was clearly meant to be affectionate nip... leaving a deep cut in his knuckle.

He swore loudly at the pain and started to suck the bleeding gash. When he looked down he noticed a 2nd postscript at the bottom the letter

_P.S.S Be careful. She likes to bite more than I do._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Draco Malfoy picked his way across mossy rocks as he climbed up into the mountains above Hogsmeade. Every few minutes he stopped, looking around him to make sure he wasn't being followed.

He clutched a large heavily-laden basket with one hand and drew his long black cloak more tightly around him with the other. The wind ruffled his pale blonde hair and tugged at his scarf and cloak at he made his way up the steep slope.

Finally he reached the entrance to the small cave that was hidden halfway up the hillside. Hidden to all those who didn't bear a Dark Mark that is. He looked over his shoulder one more time before going in.

He wrinkled his noise at the damp musty smell as he entered. It was both gloomy and dank... but hey... at least he was no longer being battered by the wind.

Draco squinted into the darkness. "Auntie?" he said hesitantly when he saw no one.

"Draco?" said a soft hiss behind him, making him jump every so slightly. Bellatrix Lestrange was standing half hidden in the shadows behind him, close to the door. She slowly stepped into the light. She was wearing the same simple black dress that she been wearing 3 days ago when she'd left his house. Her feet were bare and her hair was hanging in a brunette tangle around her face.

The warm smile curving her lips suggested she was genuinely pleased to see him... but there was a predatory gleam in her eyes he didn't like.

He had avoided her as much as he had been able to in the few days she'd been staying at the Manor. However it had been impossible to avoid her all together. And every time he had seen her he'd had the uncomfortable feeling she could see what he was thinking. She probably could. He knew from experience his aunt was a rather talented Leglimens. Not at good as her master of course... but good enough.

That was when the teasing had started. When she had taught him Occlumency.

She had taken sadistic pleasure in seeing every dark dirty thought in his mind... and some of them had been about her.

He hadn't been able to help it. Ever since she had got out of Azkaban he'd been mesmerized by her. Even at 15 he hadn't been completely innocent… and she was the most powerful, beautiful and seductive witch he had ever met. Of course for a long time he'd denied… even to himself… that he lusted after his Aunt. Until one night when he had got up for a midnight snack and had happened to walk past the ajar door to her room.

He wished he could forget the sight of her… lying back on the bed… eyes closed… one hand clenched out a handful of her rumpled sheets and the other between her spread legs… but the image seemed to be seared onto his brain.

She hadn't even been embarrassed when… not long after… the lessons had started… and she'd found out what he'd seen. But ever since then she'd seemed to take particular amusement in teasing and tormenting him. He guessed that was her idea of fun.

At any rate it had been hell of a motivation to learn Occlumency. He'd worked hard and learned it quickly so he wouldn't have to endure her breaking into his mind… again and again… seeing all the memories he most wanted to hide.

Her raspy purr of a voice broke into his thoughts. "Are you just going stand there or are you going to show me what's in the basket?" she said amusedly.

Embarrassment flushed over his face. He was willing to bet she had guessed what he had been thinking. He quickly showed her the change of clothes and the food in the basket, deliberatly not meeting her eyes.

"What a good boy taking care of Auntie" she drawled, deliberately letting her hand brush his as she took the basket. He scowled at her mocking tone. "My Mother made me" he muttering, just loud enough for her to hear. She snorted in amusement.

"Awwww" she said in a mocking, babyish voice as she took a few steps closer, invading his personal space. "Did she twist… your arm" she said, stroking her hand down the side of his arm. Her grin widened when he stiffened and pulled away.

She took another step closer… and another… until he was backed up against the wall. He looked slightly scared, rather angry and more than a little aroused.

She was way too close. It was hard to think straight when she was breathing down his neck like this. And he had had more than enough of her teasing.

"What's the matter?" she purred, reaching out to stroke his hair. He pushed her hand away. "Get off" he snapped.

Surprise and something like triumph flickered over her face. "What?" she said silkily.

"Stop it. You know damn well how you affect me" he said coldly. "Well, well, well. So you do have a spine after all. I'm almost impressed" she said airily, a smirk on her face. He scowled. "I was thinking you took after your cowardly Father…" she said wickedly.

He dug his nails into his palms to stop himself saying something he would regret. After all… it wasn't a good idea to piss her off. Not unless you had a death wish.

"I have to go…" he said after a long moment of silence. She looked rather peeved he hadn't risen to her bait. Then she smiled evilly. "Do come visit again soon" she purred, leaning in to kiss his cheek.

Just as she leaned in he moved his head. The kiss she had aimed for his cheek caught him square on the lips.

She seemed surprised but didn't pull away. He couldn't stop himself pressing his advantage and kissing her hard. She tasted like she smelled… dark, sweet and poisonously addictive. Rational though deserted him when… for just a moment… he felt her kiss him back… savagely… biting his lip.

Bella didn't know where the sudden surge of lust had come from. One moment she was taunting him… and the next moment they were kissing… responding to the eager press of his mouth of hers… and she could taste blood on her lips…

His reluctance to stop was clear as she pushed him away, unconsciously licking her lips. He looked rather dazed.

Her eyes widened slightly as her gaze travelled down his body to the slight bulge his pants. "You might want to get rid of that before you get back to the Manor" she said smugly.

He swore vehemeetly to himself as he went back out into the cold, her mocking laughter ringing in his ears.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

As Harry materialized in the parlor of Number 12 Grimmauld Place he immediately sensed something wasn't quite right.

He didn't know how he knew there was someone was there when he hadn't heard or seen anything. All he knew was that he had a vague sense of an intruder.

The hairs on the back of his neck prickled as he entered the kitchen.

The cupboards and fridge had been raided. Both were hanging ajar and both were missing some food. Meat… vegetables…. bread… cheese… and even half a bottle of firewhisky were missing.

In the dining room he discovered a plate with the remains of a large meal… and an empty bottle of firewhisky.

He pulled the wand that Ollivander had made him (Ash and Phoenix feather) out of his back pocket and held it out in front of him as he left the room and climbed the stairs.

A thump came from inside his bedroom as he approached to door. His hand clenched tightly around his wand as he reached for the door knob.

The door creaked as he slid it open. There… sitting in his favorite chair… stiletto-booted feet up on his dress… casually thumbing through the photos that had been sitting on top of his desk was the person he both dreaded and longed to see. Bellatrix.

She looked a little more disheveled than the last time he had seen her. Her long dark mane was frizzy and unkempt and her frame was more slender than it used to be. Her black dress was torn and frayed at the edges and there were large holes in her fishnet stockings.

It was clear she hadn't had proper wash or meal in weeks. No wonder she'd been hungry he thought wryly.

She looked over her shoulder, grinning mischievously as she caught sight of him.

"What are you doing here?" he said coolly. Her grin didn't drop one notch as she put down the photos, took her feet off the table and stood up.

"I did tell you I thinking of dropping by" she said sweetly. "I don't remember giving you an invitation" he said dryly. "Of course not. I invited myself" she said cheekily. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"You seduce me… you steal my wand and use it to stun me… you send me a letter out of the blue… and now you think you can just swan in?" he asked disbelievingly. "Exactly. Glad to know we're on the same page" she said brightly.

He couldn't help shaking his head at her audacity. It was impossible to be mad at her. Not when a large part of him was actually pleased to see her.

Not to mention that despite her bedraggled state she looked beautiful as ever…

"Your unbelievable" he said in a slightly admiring, slightly chiding tone. "Why thank you" she purred wickedly.

"You know it's about time you cleaned up in here…" she said chidingly, glancing around the room. "I'm sorry it doesn't meet Madame's lofty standards" he said teasingly. She chuckled, a sweet but husky sound that send a shudder up his spine.

"Oh I think it'll do just fine… for now" she purred, sitting on the bed with a smile. "You want to stay?" he said in surprised voice. "Here?" he said in that same tone.

"Of course. After all… it's the last place anyone would think to look for me" she said in a voice that suggested she appreciated the irony. "I don't think it would be a good idea…" he said, a big part of him wanting to tell her yes… but the other part knowing it would be crazy to have her there.  
"Well I could go if you like" she said with a pout, getting up and walking to the window. "No. Wait" he said before she could reach it. She turned round and grinned satisfiedly.

"The bathroom down the hall and to the left if you want to… wash up…" he said matter-of-factly. The look of pleasure on her face suggested a bath with hot water would be fantastic after weeks on the run.

"You can take Regulus's old room…" he continued. The look of pleasure wavered slightly. "Your bed looks much more comfortable…" she purred.

"Yes but I'll be sleeping in it" he said dryly. "I don't see a problem with that…" she said huskily, a lascivious look in her heavy-lidded eyes.

"Towels and a bathrobe are in the cupboard down the hall… Regulus's room is on the top floor. If you give your dress to Kreacher he'll wash it for you" he said smoothly… grinning at the surprised and rather pouty look on her face.

"If at all possible do try and stay out of trouble" he said brightly as he turned to go.

….

It was after midnight… and Harry Potter was having a dream… a very good dream.

A dream of full soft lips on his skin… large dark eyes looking up at him... long waves of dark hair fanned out on his pillow…

_She rolled him on his back… long dark hair falling around her face as she smiled down at him. Her dark eyes glittered mischievously… the look in them as teasing… and as seductive as her smile._

_Her sweet, dark scent tickled his nose as she leaned in to kiss him. Softly at first… but then fiercely, hungrily and possessively. _

_Nails raked along his skin… making him shudder with pleasure._

_Then her mouth was trailing along his neck… alternating kisses with flicks of her tongue and sharp nips. And her hands were all over his body… caressing his skin… marking it with her nails…  
He sighed… whispered… moaned her name. Bella… Bella… Bella…_

His mind was foggy… and suddenly he wasn't sure if he was dreaming anymore… but he must have been… because Bella was still there… wearing nothing but a wicked smile as she started to slide down the sheet covering his huge erection.

The fog in his brain slowly started to clear. As she exposed the rest of his body to the cool night air he began to realize that he wasn't dreaming.

Her tongue slid slowly over her lips as she got a good look at him… just as it had the last time. And the look on her face was full of lust… desire… sex.

"Bella?" he said sleepily, pushing his rather unruly black hair out of his face and blinking as he took in the vision in front of him. It

"Ssshhh" she whispered, hands closing around his throbbing cock. Suddenly he was wide awake… groaning softly as she played with him…squeezing... fondling… teasing every inch of him she could lay her fingers on.

And the part of him that was starting to whisper that it wasn't a good idea… that she was toying with him… was drowned about by the pleasure that was now thrumming through his body. Dear god it felt good… and that was only her hands…

She let him go with a satisfied smile. He couldn't help a moan of Impatience as her hands left his cock. The last thing he wanted her to do was stop what she was doing to him.

Her hands wandered along his chest to his shoulder as she leaned in and kissed him. He slid his hands around her waist and pulled her roughly against him, pressing his body against hers.

Her hair was soft and smelled like shampoo… but underneath that smell was the scent that was distinctly Bella. He would know it anywhere. Just having that scent in his nose made blood rush to his cock.

He felt drunk… intoxicated in a most pleasant way… and all he could think about was the need to sate his lust for her. He grabbed her round the waist and pulled her down on the bed. His body slid along hers as he positioned himself above her.

She looked up at him… lips curving in a seductive smirk… large dark eyes daring… begging him to hurry up and fuck her.

He moved his hips closer, rubbing the head of him teasingly against her. A soft moan of impatience left of her lips and hips gyrated minutely.

His mouth curved in a mischievous smile. The kind of smile she wore when she about to do something… not wicked… but naughty. Then he grabbed her wrists… holding them firmly above her head.

She wasn't smirking any more as she wriggled in his grip… trying to free her hands. It didn't work. He was stronger than she was. And he was very much enjoying having her at his mercy for once.

Her chest was rising and falling quickly as her breathing sped up … and he couldn't help his eyes wandering down to her full, round breasts. He wanted to lick, suck and bite them but he wasn't about to let go of her wrists to move down.

When he brushed himself against her again he was rewarded by another soft moan. He almost moaned himself as he felt exactly how much he had managed to arouse her.

A sound somewhere between a gasp and a moan escaped her lips as he slid just the tip of him inside her. He could barely suppress a groan as he felt slick, silky flesh sliding against his cock.

He kept her hands pinned lightly by her head as he slowly pushed himself in deeper… inch by delicious inch… until he was as deep in her as he could go. And even as she tugged at the hands holding her wrists he could hear her making soft eager sounds for him.

His mouth traced the line of her neck as he started to move his body slowly in and out of hers.

It was delicious… exquisite torture… those slow… smooth… and oh-so-controlled thrusts. Her body arched under his as she eagerly met his thrusts… making him moan softly.

She had to bite her lip to stop herself begging him to take her harder, faster. It felt unbelievable but she wanted more. She wanted him to stop holding back. But she wasn't going to ask.

He could feel it in the tension of her body… see it in the expression on her face as he fought to keep his slow teasing rhythm. A groan of pleasure and impatience escaped her lips.

It was becoming harder and harder to keep his control. She was urging him with every moan that left her lips… every tug of her wrists against his hands… and every movement of her body against his. He felt himself speed up just a little… his thrusts becoming a little less controlled.

She groaned appreciatively at the increase in his pace… matching his pace and urging him on… telling him without words she wanted more.

He obliged… making her cry out in pleasure as he pushed his body… harder… faster… deeper into her… finding that angle he needed and perfecting it. Already she could feel a heady warmth building up between her legs.

His body met hers again and again… each time increasing the pleasure… until she could hardly breathe with the intensity of it. And she could tell by his expression… his soft moans… and the way his body pounded into hers that he was just as close.

He freed her wrists just in time for her to rake her nails down his back as she came… leaving red marks on his skin as her body writhed underneath his.

The sharp pain of her nails and her body shuddering around his pushed him over the edge… his groans mingling with her wild cries of pleasure.

He collapsed on the bed… laying on his side… facing away from her… completely exhausted but feeling amazingly satisfied.

And as he drifted of sleep he thought dryly that he never thought that he'd see the day when he'd willingly turn his back on Bellatrix Lestrange... but she if was anywhere near as spent as he was she was hardly going to attack him.

Besides… he thought with a grin… it was his front he needed to worry about.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Hecate chirruped as Harry Potter sat up in his rumpled bed, blinking at the sunlight streaming in through his window.

A grin spread slowly over his face when he remembered what had happened the night before. He hadn't intended to sleep with her again… but damn had it been good.

His memory was painting a very vivid picture. So vivid he could feel certain parts of him anatomy stirring under the covers.

For a moment he toyed with the idea of staying in bed just a little longer… but he could smell the irresistible scent of breakfast wafting up from downstairs. His stomach growled loudly.

Harry slid out of bed and walked over to his chest-of-drawers. He quickly tugged on a nicer pair of his jeans and a blue t-shirt he knew looked good with his eyes. His hair stubbornly refused to lie flat but he did manage to get it looking a least reasonably tidy.

A niggling voice in the back of his head asked why he was bothering to make an effort but he pushed it aside. This whole thing with Bella was completely insane. He knew that. But he couldn't seem to stop doing it. Didn't want to stop if he was completely honest. So what point was there in analyzing it?

When he was as presentable as he thought he was going to be he headed downstairs.

Delicious aromas hit him as he pushed open the kitchen door.

Kreacher was frying bacon, eggs, sausages and hash browns. There was a small stack of pancakes and a glass jug of juice on the table.

Bella was sitting at the table, wearing a dark green dressing gown that must have been Mrs Black's and finishing the last of her pancakes. Her long dark hair looked like she had just rolled out of bed… but that was how it usually looked anyway.

A grin spread over her face as she looked up and saw him. She licked a bit of syrup off her upper lip.

"Look who finally made it here" Bella said teasingly. Harry grinned and slid into the seat next to hers.

"Morning Master" Kreacher said happily. "This will be done in a minute" he continued before turning back to the food.

"Sleep well did you?" Bella said wickedly.

"Very well actually" he said meaningfully, a trace of amusement in his voice.

"Would Miss Bella like a sausage?" Kreacher asked.

"Yes I'd love one" she purred, winking at Harry. He had to turn his snort of laughter into a cough.

"Juice?" she asked sweetly, her expression concerned but eyes amused.

Kreacher showed no signs of having caught the exchange as he flicked a sausage onto Bella's plate. He offered the frying pan to Harry.

"Eggs, bacon and a hash brown I think" Harry said. Kreacher gave him a generous helping of all three.

His eyes kept flicking to Bella as they ate. She could tell her was thinking of the night before. Well. That and how surreal it was to be sitting in his kitchen… Sirius's kitchen… having breakfast with Sirius's cousin.

He remembered was Sirius had said about her when he had pointed her out on the family tree. "Deranged' had been his word of choice.

Seeing her now it was to reconcile that image with his memories of her as a Death Eater. But he wouldn't think about that too much.

His head was already threatening to spin around like that girl in the Exorcist.

_I wonder if Bella likes horror movies _he thought as he surreptitiously peeked at her. It occurred to him that even thought he'd slept with her twice he didn't really know anything about her.

"What are you thinking about so hard?" she asked curiously, noticing his serious expression.

"Uh films…" he said without thinking. "Films?" she said with a raised eyebrow.

"I was going to rent a horror film…" he said quickly.

"Oh" she said, comprehension dawning on her face. "As long as it's got plenty of gratuitous violence," she said with a smile.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Now this is what pisses me off…" said Bellatrix Lestrange as dramatic music built up and the pretty, vacuous-looking blonde girl on the screen walked slowly down the stairs.

"She hears a freaky noise… and she goes to investigate. Why not stay put? And if she has to go look… why not grab a can of pepper spray, or a gun, or a knife?" she said disdainfully.

Harry grinned. "Not everyone is as deadly with a weapon as you" he reminded her teasingly.

"True. And if she's a dumb as she looks I don't think I'd trust her with anything that sharp" she said scornfully. He couldn't help chuckling.

Bella rolled her eyes at the killer jumped out of the shadows, making the hapless girl scream.

"Don't even get me started on this guy" she sneered. "Why not get behind her? Why give her a chance to scream… to get away? And for that matter… why bother going after a hapless little twit like that at all?" she said contemptuously.

"Bella"  
"Yes?"

"Watch the movie"

A handful of popcorn hit him on the side of the face.

She couldn't help a snort of laughter at his indignant expression. And he found it impossible not to laugh too.

…

A blazing fire crackled on the hearth in the living room of number 12 Grimmauld Place

The wind howled and the rain beat down on the window; but inside it was warm.

Out of lack of things to do Harry had challenged Bella to a game of wizard's chess.

It hadn't been long before he had regretted that decision.

Bella's black queen had swooped around the board, taking pieces left right and centre.

Though the piled of white pieces on the side was rather bigger than the black he was holding his own now… just.

She was am erratic, impulsive and unpredictable player whose recklessness was both her biggest strength and greatest weakness.

She would frequently leave lesser pieces unprotected while she raced around the board trying to take his pieces.

However she was very good at setting traps… which more often than not he walked right into.

And it didn't help that he kept getting distracted by her wicked smile… her long dark hair… or the creamy cleavage framed by the neckline of her dress.

"Your move Potter" she said dryly, amusement in her dark eyes.

He took his eyes of her and glanced at the board. Too late he realized there was no way to save his knight without putting his king in check.

She took it with expression of barley concealed glee, adding it to the growing pile.

"I have an idea… " whispered Bella huskily.

"And what is that?" he said, raising one eyebrow.

"Why don't we make it a bit more interesting. Loser has to be the winner's slave …for the rest of the evening…" she purred.

Vivid images of the possibilities flashed through his mind. A grin slowly curved his lips.

"Your on. Get ready to lose Lestrange"  
"In your dreams Potter"

After that the game was fast and furious, both players taking pieces left, right and centre.

Once both players had only a handful of pieces left they started to play more carefully, considering every move before making in and probing the others defense for weaknesses.

He was so focused on the moves he was going to make he didn't realize the danger he was in too late.

"Check" she said smugly. He moved.

She moved her piece so the king was threatened again.

Several times he moved his king as she slowly backed him into a corner.

Finally there was nowhere left for his king to move.

"Checkmate" she crowed.

"You cheated" he said, voice accusing but a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Only a little" she admitted slyly.

"That's not fair Bella…" he said mock-reproachfully.

"That's Mistress Bella to you Potter…" she purred wickedly.

….

Harry walked into Bella's room to find her struggling with the zipper of her dress, swearing vehemently under her breath.

"Need a hand?" he asked, amusedly.

She turned, giving him a 'well what do you think' look over her shoulder. He shook his head, smiling at her expression.

He walked up behind her and tried to tug up the zip. It wouldn't budge.

His eyes wandered from to the zip to the curve of the back… the smooth pale skin.

Surprise flickered over his face when he saw several long thin scars criss-crossing her back. They looked like they had been pretty deep… and had been made with a blade.

She flinched visibly when he reached out to run a finger along one.

"Who did that to you?" he said, his voice quiet, but with an edge of anger she'd never heard before. He sounded… almost protective.

She grabbed the zipper and yanked it roughly up, looking away from him.

"Do you honestly expect me to remember where all my scars come from?" she said casually. Too casually.

She was usually a better liar than this he thought grimly to himself as she breezed from the room.

But then again… did he really want to know?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

As usual Harry Potter was roused from slumber by Hecate's cheerful chirruping.

He sat up in bed, rubbed sleep from his eyes and ran a hand through his dark, unruly hair.

The bed was empty. Clearly Bella had not long vacated it. Traces of both her warmth and her perfume lingered on the sheets. He leaned in to take in the scent. As usual it sparked the lust that only she seemed to bring out in him.

He wondered how if he'd ever stop wanting her like this… wanting her so much that just her scent on his sheets could get a reaction from him.

It occurred to him how strange it was to be sharing a bed with her of all people… and how strange it was how used he had gotten to having her around.

And how strange that it didn't feel strange at all.

Like most uncomfortable thoughts it was quickly pushed aside.

He turned his attention to more pressing matters… like a nice hot shower to wake him up… followed by breakfast.

After he had quickly pulled on some old jeans he stepped in the hall. A smile spread slowly over his face as the hiss of the shower met his ears.

He quietly opened the bathroom door and slipped inside.

The room was pleasantly warm and muggy, gentle spirals of stream rising from the shower to slowly fill the room.

A pale, dark haired curvy figure could be indistinctly seen through the foggy glass of the shower door.

Bella was facing the water, eyes closed, long dark curls piled on top of her head. He watched as she soaped herself, hands moving all over those luscious curves.

Something stirred slightly in his jeans at the memory of his own hands on her body.

Suddenly she reached up, turned the water off and poked her hair around the shower door.

"Are you going to stand there and perve or are you going to take your pants off and join me?" she purred, managing to make her voice imperious, lascivious and ever-so-slightly mocking.

He flashed her a cheeky grin and started to unzip his jeans.

Lust and satisfaction spread over her face as he revealed he hadn't bothered to put on underwear.

Harry had barely closed the shower door before she was backing him against it, kissing him in way in a way that had him feeling very, very awake in moments. The hot, steamy water hit him… plastering his hair to his head as he stumbled forward, mouth still locked on hers.

The combination of her wet, smooth silky skin and the hot water was both invigorating and arousing.

"Good morning to you too" he muttered dryly when she came up for air. She chuckled… brushing the damp hair away from his face.

"I was tempted to wake you up… but it seemed like you were having a… pleasant dream…" she whispered wickedly. He grinned. It had been pleasant… more than pleasant. It had been a rather vivid… rather explicit dream about her.

"It was…" he whispered back. "Want to know what it was about?" he continued in a slightly suggestive tone. She grinned mischievously.

He pulled her to him, sliding his hands round her waist and taking her mouth in a deep, rough, urgent kiss that left no doubt what his dream had been about.

Soon he had her pressed between his body and the cool glass wall of the shower.

She moaned softly as he trailed his fingers lightly over sensitive areas of her body, sending tremors of pleasure up her spine.

It never ceased to please her how much he wanted her… how insatiable she seemed to make him. She would never admit it how much she enjoyed it.

Or how much she liked his pale, slender, well-formed body. He was so young, so fresh, so unspoiled… so mature in so many ways yet so naïve in others.

Life had been hard on him… left its mark on him… but hadn't spoiled his overall enthusiasm and open, trusting nature. She even found his nobility and selflessness strangely charming… though she wouldn't admit _that_ even to herself.

A sound like a purr left her throat as he kissed and nipped at her neck. He fought an urge to bite down as his tongue traced the pulse that beat under her skin. What was it about her that made him want to be rough… to ravish her in all ways she could be ravished? That made him want to indulge every secret, dark desire. That made him want to give in… just a little… to the darkness in his own soul…

He lifted her up and braced her against the wall of the shower, taking her weight as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Her body arched against his as he pushed himself roughly inside her… pinning her hips against the cool tiles. He couldn't help groaning deeply at the delicious sensation of slick, silky flesh enveloping his cock.

He could feel the hot spray of the shower beating on his back and ass as he started to move his hips in short, rapid strokes. A sound somewhere between a gasp and a moan left him as she eagerly met his thrusts, rocking her body against his.

As always he was taken aback by the intensity of it… the rush of searing pleasure that made every other sensation he had ever experienced seem dull and muted in comparison.

She moaned something he couldn't quite hear over the sound of the water but the meaning was clear from the half frenzied, half-blissful expression on her face.

His thrust became faster, deeper… and less controlled as she urged him on. Urged him on with moans and cries he could not hear… but could imagine perfectly from memory… and every movement of her body against his.

Her nails were digging into his shoulder but he could feel any pain… couldn't feel anything but pleasure as he got closer and closer to senselessness…. to delirium… to that final blissful moment of mind-numbing pleasure.

The wall was hard on her back but she couldn't care when she was so teasingly… exquisitely close. Maybe her back would have some interesting bruises the next morning but she was sure she'd had worse injuries.

Besides… it was more than worth it.

He brought her shuddering… gasping… head thrown back… hips bucking as his body pounded into hers.

The combination of body convulsing around his and her nails pricking his skin brought him… so intensely he could hardly breathe… hardly move…

Her legs unwound from around his waist. Both of them had the lean against the wall for support as they caught their breath.

He felt amazingly, completely satisfied… but completely out of breath… and his legs were threatening to give way under him.

Suddenly he became aware of footsteps in the hall.

"Harry?" said a soft, sweet, distinctly feminine voice. Both of them froze.

"Harry are you here?" said the voice again.

Hermione he realized with a feeling of dread.

He quickly shut of the shower. Amusement and horror were mingled on Bella's face as she realized there was a friend of Harry's there.

Not the red-head though. He didn't look quite panicked enough for it to have been his little girlfriend. A rather wicked smile curved her lips as she wondered what Ginny would say if she had walked in on them.

Harry's stomach tightened unpleasantly as he toweled himself down and quickly pulled on his jeans. He didn't want to think about what Hermione would say if she found Bella… naked… in his bathroom.

And he really didn't want to think about the fact that she would be bound to tell her boyfriend… Ron… his best friend… Ginny's brother…

He motioned at Bella to stay where she was and slipped into the hall.

Hermione was standing not far away, back to him, dressed smartly and neatly in a skirt and matching cardigan.

She turned around, smiling warmly when she caught sight of him.

"Harry! There you are! Did I catch you in the middle of a shower?" she said laughingly.

"Yeah" he muttered. She ran lightly over and gave him a hug.

"Ron was worried about you. Ginny told him you have been blaming yourself for… what happened. He sent me to see that you were ok" she said rather quickly, subsiding into breathlessness.

His insides squirmed at the mention of Ginny and a guilty look passed over his face. She didn't seem to notice.

"Merlin's beard its good to see you Harry" she said brightly. "I hope you don't mind me bursting in like this... Kreacher let me in... and I didn't realize you were in the shower " she said apologetically.

"Thats all right. I was finished anyway" he said quickly. "Would like a drink?" he added, wanting to get her downstairs so Bella could get dressed and out of the bathroom.

"Sure. I can't stay long though..." she said pleasantly. "Oh by the way.. could I use your bathroom?" she asked.

"No!" he said quickly... and a little too loudly. She looked rather taken aback. Then she smiled and laughed, seeming to think it was a joke.

"Don't be silly Harry" she said as she slipped past him… walking towards the bathroom. Panic went through him as visions of her reaction at finding the woman who had tortured her in his bathroom swam before his eyes.

"Wait..." he said as Hermione reached the bathroom door and gave it a push.

The door swung open as if in slow motion.

There was no one there.

He let out a breath he hadn't even realized he had been holding. Puzzlement crossed her face as she saw he relieved expression.

"Are you ok Harry?" she asked concernedly.

"Yes... fine... fine..." I'll get us some drinks and see you downstairs" he said quickly, he heart still thudding frantically against his ribs at the near miss.

20 minutes later Kreacher was clearing away their empty drinks as they sat at the kitchen table

"Well anyway" she said sweetly. "You seem to be fine… and Mrs Weasley is expecting me for breakfast. She's had me over so many times since Ron and I got together I think she must be trying to fatten he up" she said brightly.

A genuine chuckle escaped him at that. Mrs Weasley's cooking was certainly excellent. Even better than Kreachers… though he'd never hurt the house elf's feelings by saying so.

"I should invite myself over for dinner sometime" he said with a smile. She smiled back warmly. "You should. Mrs Weasley would love to see you… and so would Ginny…" she added meaningfully.

His insides gave another squirm. Ever since Bella had arrived he had hardly seen Ginny. "Tell her hi for me" he said quickly. "I will" Hermione promised.

Once Hermione had left he went back up to his room, mind still reeling from the close call.

"How's little Miss Mudblood?" said a husky purr of a voice as he entered his room. He looked up. Bella was lying on his bed, wearing a short black silk dress… and from what he could tell… no underwear.

He considered telling her off for the mudblood insult but decided to let it slide.

"Fine thanks" he said coolly. "She almost saw you. How did you get out of there without either of us seeing you?" he asked, curiosity creeping into his voice.

"Out the window" she said matter-of-factly. Confusion crept over his face. "But its tiny… and really high up…" he said in a bewildered voice.

"My cousin wasn't the only Black to have become an unregistered animagus. He wasn't even the first…" she said with a smirk.

"What?" he said surprisedly. It had never occurred to him that she might have that talent.

"I can turn into a raven…" she said rather smugly.

"But if you're an animagus… how is it you didn't escape from Azkaban the same way he did?" he said in a incredulous voice. An expression came over her face that suggested she was recalling unpleasant memories.

"I lost my powers. After being near the Dementors… for a while… I couldn't transform… anymore…" she said in a strangely fragile voice.

"Why did you do it in the first place?" he asked, now intensely curious.

"I got the idea from Rita. She made it look so easy… but I was better at it than she was… and I knew it would be a good way to spy…" she said, trailing off.

Harry looked startled. "Spy?" he asked.

"Honestly Potter. You don't think Severus was the only one to spy for the Dark Lord do you?" she said distastefully.

Harry grinned. "I take it you didn't like him either?" he asked amusedly.

"Like him? I hated him! Slimy git…" she muttered darkly, derision written all of her face.

Harry burst out laughing. She looked at him incredulously for a moment before breaking out in laughter too.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Harry's sleep was disturbed by a scream

He jerked upright and groped sleepily for his glasses and wand, body tensed for an attack.

Finally he found his glasses and jammed them on his face, looking wildly around.

Bella was twisting and thrashing in her sleep, high-pitched shrieks coming from her throat.

"Bella... Bella wake up" he shouted, not sure if it would good idea to touch her right then

She continued to writhe and shake in the depths of what ever nightmare had gripped her... not hearing him at all

He called her name again a bit louder, concern clear in his voice. What the hell could be awful enough to make Bellatrix Lestrange... who was once the most feared of the Dark Lord's followers... jerk and cry like that?

Harry grabbed her arms, trying to hold her still. She wriggled even more frantically in his grasp, nails scratching his skin.

He held her tightly, yelling her name.

Her dark eyes flew open. For a moment they were wild and terrified... the eyes of a cornered animal. Then they focused on his face.

"Harry" she gasped, burying her head in his shoulder. Her body was still shaking as he wrapped her arms around her.

He wanted to ask what she had been dreaming of but he didn't. His hands stroked her hair as she slowly stopped shaking.

She pulled away, looking at him as if worried he'd think her weak for having a nightmare.

He pulled her close against him again, kissing her softly on the lips. Her arms slid around his neck as she kissed him back, more gently than he had known she was capable of.

Actual tenderness from Bella was not something he was in any way prepared for… and he couldn't help responding to it.

Couldn't help kissing her, again and again until they were both breathless… her curled up against his side, head on his chest.

And for once he was happy just to drift off to sleep… the woman he used to hate in his arms.

…..

When Harry woke in the morning she wasn't there.

She usually woke before he did and went to have a either shower or breakfast.

He dressed quickly and headed into the hallway. No sound of the shower. She must be downstairs.

It was quiet. Too quiet. He could usually hear either Kreacher or Bella moving around in the kitchen.

Kreacher appeared in the downstairs hallway as Harry reached the bottom of the stairs. He looked rather subdued.

"What's wrong Kreacher?" he asked concernedly. The house elf just shuffled his feet, looking at the floor.

"Kreacher!" Harry snapped, wanting to know why he looked so sheepish.

"Master musn't be angry at Kreacher. Kreacher tried to convince her not to leave…"

Harry's face fell, the anger leaving it. "Who? Who went?" Harry urged, already knowing the answer before he asked.

"Miss Bella" Kreacher said miserably.

"Why?" Harry asked softly, wondering why he cared so much that she was gone. Why he felt like he had been punched in the gut.

"She didn't say… she looked upset" said the house elf.

"Did she leave anything? Maybe a note?" the young wizard asked

Kreacher handed him a small piece of parchment. There were only two words on it - _I'm sorry._


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

It wasn't till after Bellatrix Lestrange returned to Malfoy Manor that she remembered the reason she had been avoiding it in the first place.

Not because it was still swarming with Aurors. They had long since given up on finding her there. Besides... there were plenty of places she could hide if they did come calling.

No the reason was the growing tension between her and her nephew. Ever since the kiss that never should have happened she had been very aware of his eyes on her.

Which was why she was in the library, curled in a comfy armchair, reading a book. Trying to read anyway. The book had slid down on her lap as she had watched the rain sliding down the diamond-paned window. She was lost in thought.

Bella felt bad about leaving without a word... and it bothered her that she felt bad. Guilt wasn't something she ever usually felt... even when she doing things that would leave most people wracked with remorse. So why did she even care?

After so many years of never letting herself get too close... never letting herself attached... this boy had gotten under her skin. Which was something she never thought could happen. She had suppressed her softer side so long she didn't even think it existed anymore.

How could she have developed feelings for Harry Potter of all people? Ridiculous. Impossible. But then why had she run away?

The sound of the door opening jolted her out of her thoughts. She looked up. A familiar young man with silver-blonde hair walked in, his slender body garbed in a smart black suit.

Damn. Draco. She had thought he never came here.

She turned her attention back to the window, pretending she hadn't noticed him.

"We need to talk" he said matter-of-factly as he walked into the room.

"What about?" she said airily, deliberately not looking at him

"You know what about" he said firmly, looking at her. She looked lovely in a long dress in deep purple. Unusual for Bella. She tended to wear black.

"Do I?" she said casually, still not meeting his gaze

"You have been avoiding me ever since you got back. Why?" he demanded, voice rather cold.

"Because I didn't want to have this conversation" she sighed, turning to look at him

"You kissed me back Bella. You must want me a little" he said softly, taking a step towards her. She looked down sheepishly.

"I shouldn't have done that. As enjoyable as it was to tease you... it was wrong. I'm sorry" she said, voice almost contrite.

His jaw almost dropped. An actual apology from Bellatrix Lestrange?

"Ok. Who are you and what have you done with my aunt?" he said skeptically.

She chuckled, an amused almost sweet sound that was rather different from her usual deranged cackle.

"I'm serious. You've changed. I can't believe I didn't notice before" he said thoughtfully, looking at her.

"Me? Change? Impossible!" she scoffed, her expression suggesting she didn't like what he was saying.

"You have. You don't fly off the handle at the slightest provocation any more. You don't tease people. You spend way more time on your own..." he said seriously, watching her expression.

"Only because I was avoiding you..." she said defensively.

"I haven't heard you telling off the house elves either" he pointed out, his tone and expression becoming rather suspicious

"You went to him didn't you? To Grimmauld Place..." he said in a slow meaningful voice.

"So what if I did?" she said, a snap in her carefully casal voice

"How could you like him? Saint Potter... the so called chosen one... thinks he's do special just because he has a scar on his forehead..." he said mutinously.

"Who also happened to save your ass!" she snapped, glaring at him. He flinched as if she'd struck him.

"Are you sticking up for him? Dear Merlin. He's gotten to you hasn't he?" his said in a disbelieving, disdainful tone

"Shut up" she shouted. She was aware of how childish it sounded but she was unable to think of anything better to convey her annoyance.

"Hanging out with him has really sharpened your verbal skills hasn't it?" he smirked.

"How about get out of my sight? Does that work better for you?" she snapped venomously

"Is he that good in bed? Does he have a really big..." he continued in that cool, arrogant and oh so irritating tone

"I'm warning you..." she said, her voice low and dangerous

"Imagine... the Dark Lord's mistress... his most feared Death Eater... tamed by the 'boy who lived'. I imagine he's turning over in his grave... don't you Auntie?" he goaded.

She was so angry she leapt up without thinking, attacking without even pausing to grab her wand.

He grabbed her wrists as she lunged at him, stopping her hands inches from his throat. And still he looked irritatingly calm and collected.

"That's the Bella we all know and love" he said amusedly. Before she could respond or extricate herself from his grip he leaned in and kissed her quickly on the mouth.

She didn't know whether to slap him or kiss him back.

He let her go and walked out the door, smirking all over his pale pointed face.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

It was first thing in the morning and the manor was unusually quiet as Bella walked down the stairs.

Lucius and Narcissa had gone to visit relatives on the other side of the country for a few days... and the house elves were trained not to show their face unless she called for them.

When she walked into the living room she was surprised to see a large black owl. Hecate chirruped happily to see her former mistress.

Bella smiled and walked over. She was about to stroke the owl's glossy feathers when a voice from behind made her jump.

"Happy to see the owl?" Draco drawled.

She turned and scowled at him. "Not really. I was just wondering if she has brought anything" she said quickly, tone slightly defensive.

He smirked and held up an envelope. It had her name on it.

"Give that to me" she said coolly.

"But you didn't say please" he drawled, his expression showing he that was enjoying having the upper hand.

"Please" she said through gritted teeth.

He just smirked at her. "Who's it from hmmm?" he asked.

"Give... it... back" she said slowly and clearly, eyes narrowed at him.

"It's from him isn't it" he said disdainfully, a sneer on his pale pointed face.

"I won't ask again..." she said warningly, voice going low and dangerous.

"What will you do to me if I don't?" he asked, his tone making the words slightly suggestive.

She walked up to him and tried to snatch it from his fingers. He was a bit taller though, particularly as she was barefoot. He grinned as he held it out of her reach.

Her body was almost pressed up against his as she tried vainly to reach the letter.

Then his arms were sliding around her waist, pulling her against him. His mouth was on hers… kissing her in way he should definitely not be kissing her... and she couldn't seem to stop it. Her brain was shouting no but her body was saying yes.

Her treacherous body wound its arms around his neck, pressing itself against him and kissing him back just as fiercely as he was kissing her.

Somehow they ended up on the couch, her on top of him… his lips on the side of her neck.

His hands slid over her body, stroking her skin through the thin fabric of her dress. And her hands were unbuttoning his shirt as if of their own accord.  
It wasn't until she felt his hands sliding up her skirt and the firmness of him against her thigh that she realized what she was doing.

No. This was wrong. She couldn't do this.

She pushed his hands away and quickly slid off the couch. Lust and something like disappointment flickered over his face.

"Something wrong?" he asked casually. She looked at him, carefully keeping her eyes on his face… rather than the bulge in his pants.

"This is wrong" she said in a voice that suggested she was still fighting temptation.

"You want to though… I know you do…" he grinned

"Yes. But there are some lines even I won't cross" she said firmly.

Before he could recover from his surprise and disappointment enough to respond she had disappeared, leaving nothing but black smoke in her wake.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Draco Malfoy's hand was on his wand as he apparated to Grimmauld Place.

Kreacher seemed surprised to see Miss Bella's nephew… the boy Harry had forced him to tail around almost 2 years ago. Not that Draco had any idea about that

"Master Malfoy" he said in startled voice. "I'm here to see my aunt" the blonde boy said imperiously.

"Miss Bella isn't here" Kreacher said, blocking the door as Draco was about to walk in.

Draco scowled. Why was this little elf stopping him when all he wanted was to see Bella?

Kreacher didn't look happy. He could prevent him coming in… but he didn't want to injure Miss Cissy's son

Draco pushed past him, walking into the hallway.

As he reached the end of the hallways Harry appeared at the top of the stairs. His face fell when he saw who it was.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he snapped, glaring at Draco.

The blonde shot him his most contemptuous stare. "Where is she?"

Surprise and annoyance flickered over Harry's face. "Bella? No idea" he said peevishly.

Draco frowned. "I don't believe you" he snapped.

Harry gave him a look that clearly wished him a painful death. "I don't care if you believe me or not. Get out of my house."

"Not until I see her" Draco said stubbornly. He hadn't come all the way here to be chased off by Potter.

Harry frowned, starting to walk down the stairs. "What do you want with her?" he asked suspiciously.

"None of your business" the blonde snapped.

"It is if you want her for yourself" he said warningly, his expression unmistakably hostile.

"And if I do?" Draco said mutinously.

"She doesn't want you" Harry snapped. "And even if she did… she's your aunt!"

"And you think you're more her type? Saint Potter? The chosen one? The boy who lived? The one who killed her master?" Draco shot back angrily.

"That doesn't seem to bother her" Harry pointed out as he got to the bottom of the stairs.

"If you think she gives a toss about you… you're deluded Potter" Draco sneered. "She only ever cared about one person… and he's dead" he added.

Harry scowled, his hand tightening around the handle of his wand.

"You're just a toy Potter… a toy she likes to play with" Draco said nastily.

The blonde let out a yelp as a curse shot by him, close enough to singe the sleeve of his robes.

A scowl crossed his face as he whipped his own wand out, pointing it at Harry.

Soon the two of them were sending a barrage of jinxes and hexes at each other, most of them missing by inches.

One impacted with the banister of the stairs behind Harry, gouging a chunk out of the wood.

A stinging jinx grazed Draco, leaving a painful looking blister. Harry mentally thanked Hermione for teaching him that one. Before he could feel too cocky one of Malfoy's spells had sent him crashing into the bannister.

He quickly jumped to his feet, barely dodging another jinx.

Harry couldn't help remembering the last time they had dueled. Draco had ended up limp and bloodied on the floor of Moaning Mrytle's bathroom. If Snape hadn't arrived when he had…

Sectumsempra had won the duel then… but of course Harry would never use that particular spell again. However it did give him an idea.

'Levicorpus' he thought firmly, sending Draco flying into the air. He couldn't help a snort of laughter at the sight of the blonde boy hanging by his ankle.

However Draco still had his wand.

He sent several jinxes at Harry that he managed to dodge.

He hit Harry with a stunning spell, sending him tumbling to the floor.

The next thing he heard was an imperious feminine voice yelling "Finite Incatatem'

"What the fuck is going on here?" snapped the voice. Uh oh, Bella. And she was pissed.

Harry's vision slowly unblurred.

Bella was standing over him, her expression a mix of concern and annoyance.

Behind her Draco was slowly getting to his feet after being dumped, unceremoniously on the floor. He was muttering that was sure he would have bruises. Harry certainly hoped so.

"Well? Why were you attacking each other? My sister would be pissed if her son was no longer in one piece… and I don't want you hurt either…" she said, her eyes on Harry. Draco scowled.

"He's pissy because he wants you for himself" Harry said as if the words left a bad taste in his mouth.

"And he's pissy because he knows he's just a plaything" Draco shot back.

Bella looked like she would quite like to curse both of them.

She turned to look at her nephew. "Go. Just go" she said firmly.

"I wanted to talk to you…" said stubbornly.

She gave him a look that would have made far braver men quail.

He scowled and turned to go.

When he had left she walked into the lounge and sat down with a sigh.

Harry followed her, sitting in a chair nearby.

For a few moments the silence was heavy between them.

"Why did you stop us fighting?" he asked quietly.

"Because it's stupid you fighting over me" she said, looking at him rather reproachfully.

Harry looked at her. He hadn't realized she cared that much.

She looked down, deliberately not meeting his eyes.

He wanted to ask why she left if she cared… but he didn't dare. And there was something else he had to ask.

"Bella… you didn't… do anything… with him… did you?" he asked.

She looked at him with a sigh. "I almost did. The old me would have… but I… didn't want to be that person anymore" she said softly.

Relief went through him. He didn't think he could have avoided another fight of he knew Draco had slept with Bella. Just the idea that part of her had wanted to made him want to knee Draco somewhere excruciatingly painful.

Irrational maybe… but that was how he felt.

Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined he would feel… almost possessive about Bella… that he would want to bodily injure someone for touching her.

She got a good look at his expression… and something like a smile curved the corners of her lips.

"Harry… are you… jealous?" she asked softly.

"No" he said quickly. She gave him a look that said she didn't believe him.

"Yes damn it" he admitted, looking down at his shoes.

She lifted his chin so he was looking at her and leaned in to kiss him… a soft yet firm kiss. It told him she had missed him… even though she would never say so.

There was heat in those large dark eyes as they broke apart.

"So Mr Potter… how shall we celebrate my return?"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

It had been two long weeks since Harry had seen Bella.

Only a few days after she had returned ministry officials had come calling.

They had very nearly caught her. If she hadn't been able to turn into a raven they would have. Apparently they had been acting on an 'anonymous tip.' And although they had been very apologetic when they hadn't found anything he knew she wasn't going to be safe there anymore. Not long term.

So she had left. Again. Going god knows where. He had no idea where or when she would be back. It was driving him crazy.

The worst part wasn't even how much he missed her… how much he wanted her in his arms. It was not knowing if she was ok that was killing him.

He had lapsed once again into melancholy. Hermione and Ron had both made pointed remarks when they had seen him. Mrs Weasley had made even more of an attempt to fatten him up than usual.

And as for Ginny…

She was as lovely, as bright and as vivacious as ever… but she remained slightly aloof. Sometimes he thought she knew somehow that she no longer had all his affections. And she was giving him time and space to get his head in order.

Which suited him.

The situation with Bella was quite confusing enough without the complication of Ginny.

He was sitting in a comfy chair by the fire when a loud thump on the upstairs floor jolted him out of his thoughts.

Harry jumped up and ran upstairs… wand in hand in case it was an intruder.

A warm smile spread over his face when he saw it was Bella standing on his balcony. His expression quickly turned concerned when he saw she was pale and unsteady on her feet.

"Bella? Are you allright" he asked worriedly.

"My ankle… I think I twisted it… it hurts to walk…" she said raspily, her voice clearly showing she was in pain.

He quickly walked over and put an arm around her waist, helping her inside. The face she accepted such assistance without complaint told him more than anything that she must be hurt.

"Sit and let me look as it" he said firmly, tone brooking no argument. To his surprise she complied.

The ankle looked swollen and painful. When he tried to gently move it a hiss of breath escaped her.

"I think you might have broken it. What happened?" he asked worriedly, looking at her.

"I was hiding out in the woods. Quite a few miles away… I can't remember exactly where. I don't how they got so close… but I think they must be ex snatchers. They must have known someone was there… because they did an apparition jinx. I put my foot wrong trying to get away from them. After I got hurt I hid and kept quiet. Then I came here" she said in carefully calm voice.

If he hadn't known her so well he wouldn't have realized she was trying hard not to show how much it hurt. She hated being weak or vulnerable more than anything.

"Bella you have to go to hospital" he said firmly.

"Saint Mungos? Are you insane! Even with a disguise… it's far too risky!" she said in a don't-be-ridiculous tone.

"I didn't say St Mungos…" he said tentatively.

"Then whe… oh no. No. No! Absolutely not. Don't even think about it" she hissed, her expression defiant and rather petulant.

He sighed. "Do you want it to heal properly? I have no idea how to heal a bone… or even set it right. And neither do you" he pointed out.

"I am NOT going to some muggle hospital" she said sullenly, some of the defiance leaving her voice.

"Well if you want to walk with a limp for the rest of your life…" he said rather snappishly.

She was silent for a moment, obstinacy battling with common sense.

Finally she let out a sigh. "Fine… I'll go. But I do not have to like it!" she said mulishly.

"As long as you go I don't care" he sighed.

* * *

An hour later they were in the tube on the way to the hospital.

Harry couldn't help a flicker of amusement at Bella's sullen expression.

She looked very different in muggle clothes – a tight black t-shirt, grey jeans and one black boot.

He had popped out to get some clothes that would allow her to blend in… and it had taken him surprisingly little time to convince her to wear them. Once they were on she had commented that of course a male would choose a tight, low-cut t-shirt. He had simply replied, "Can you blame me?"

After some minor cosmetic changes to her appearance (including but not limited to straightening her hair and whitening her teeth) he was confident no-one would recognize her… at least not at a glance.

She didn't put up more than a token protest when he helped her up the steps and across a busy street to the hospital.

"Beatrix Black?" she said amusedly after they had given her 'details' to the lady at the emergency room. "Isn't that a tad obvious?" she smirked.

"Just be grateful I didn't say Beatrix Potter" he grinned.

She gave him a blank look until he explained who Beatrix Potter was. Then she couldn't help an amused smile.

After an examination, an x-ray and several scowls from Bella that made Harry grin with amusement her leg was firmly strapped up. He promised the doctor (out of earshot) that he would make he come back to get a cast put on in a few days, once the swelling had gone down.

Rather than lean on him as they left the hospital she opted to use the crutches, which he accepted with good grace.

"Please tell me we don't have to take that ridiculous muggle contraption again" she said once they were alone. He laughed and took her to a dark little alley where they could apparate without being seen.

* * *

Soon they were back at Grimmauld Place, her lying on the bed with her foot propped up.

"You aren't going anywhere until your ankle is better" he said warningly, "I don't care if I have to tie you down"

"You can tie me down if you like" she teased, a grin on her lips.

"Just you behave" he said with a smile.

"I'm not promising anything" she replied sweetly, laying back on the pillow with a smug smile.


End file.
